


The Hopeful Eyes.

by TheGhostOfYou



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfYou/pseuds/TheGhostOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things weren't always this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hopeful Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sweet. Kinda sad.

(Flashback)

 

The little girl had just recently stumbled out from the hut, eyes still clouded from sleep as she saw him sitting out by the riverside, his pudgy hands moving the piece of coal vigorously across some surface that had been laid before him. He looks up from his work, just long enough to send her a smile.

She wastes no time in gatherings up the ends of her dress before her short legs are desperately racing along the grass to get to wherever he is. He laughs at this gesture. A warm, happy sound, as he waits her arrival. 

She drops onto the murky riverbank beside him, panting for breath. But even then, she can't help but to giggle tunefully as he gently taps her nose. "What are you doing, Nik?" She settles onto her hands, hoping to be able to get a better view of his work.

He smiles almost bashfully as he holds up the crumpled cloth he had been sketching away on, for her to see. "I was drawing, Bekah." He has a glow that hangs in the air around him as those words are said. 

Her cherubic visage grows awestruck as she drinks in each perfect stroke of his artwork. "Oh, Nik!" She all but squeals. "It's such a pretty flower. Your hands have magic just like, mama's!" She clapping her own palms excitedly, as her curls bounce with every nod of her head. 

"I made it for you, sister." He grins proudly, his skin flushed with a light pink blush at her praise and he hands it to her.

She can feel the enormous smile take over her plump contours at this, as she hugs the gift close to her chest. "It's the best present ever. Oh. Oh, thank you, Nik!" She leans in and kisses his cheek softly before she investment again becomes engrossed in admiring the drawing. 

"One day, little sister. We will live in a place with art, and beauty and magic." His eyes are full of hope and promise as he finds way to place one of his arms around her dainty shoulders. "It'll be our very own kingdom. Where you will always be my queen." 

(Flashback end. Present day.)

Much had changed since that day. The innocence that used to linger in her actions, had now eroded into the insecurity that she would never find any one who would love her. Not even him. 

The hope that had been present in his eyes even through the toughest moments of his childhood had now been replaced by a bitter paranoia. 

The hope for a life full of beauty and magic had been granted. But at what cost? The two of them had nothing but a doomed existence to carry on with. A thousand bloody years on this earth, full of pain, and neglect. And another thousand to come. The kiss of death would have been a bittersweet blessing.

-×-

She watched with dreadful crystals as his voice boomed throughout the compound, the people quivering in fear of the power behind it. She watched as the once gentle little boy, morphed into this malicious beast that stood in the balcony above. She watched as the eyes once full of hope, of kindness, had hardened. They had grown cold, and burned not with strength but with hate. 

She can't get herself to look into his eyes any longer. They were but another haunting reminder of all the innocence that had been lost. 


End file.
